heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Hathi
Colonel Hathi is the husband of Winifred, the father of Hathi Jr., the tritagonist of the 1967 film The Jungle Book, a supporting character in it's 2003 sequel The Jungle Book 2 and a main character in it's 1996-1998 prequel series Jungle Cubs. Colonel Hathi is the main leader of the Jungle Patrol. He runs them in the style of a military squadron making them do military drills all over the jungle while singing a military type song called Colonel Hathi's March. His strict orders and consant marching makes most members wish "a tranfer to another herd". He and the patrol are first seen marching past Mowgli and Bagheera singing. Mowgli spots another elephant who is Hathi's son Hathi Jr. Curious Mowgli asks what he is doing and for a while Mowgli joins in but does not understand Hathi's military jargon. After inspection Hathi nor the Jungle Patrol are not seen again. After a while they return and irritate Shere Khan when they sing thier song again.After some persuasion Hathi finally leads a search party to search for Mowgli. After this they are not seen again. They are later seen briefly in the sequel where they try to stop Baloo from entering the Man Village. Hathi also appears in the film's prequel TV series Jungle Cubs where he is shown as a child and hanging out with Baloo, Bagheera, Louie and was also friends with Shere Khan and Kaa. The series also shows how he met Winifred. Appearances The Jungle Book Hathi first appears when he and his troops marching wake up Mowgli and Bagheera. Mowgli marches with them for a while until Hathi conducts an inspection. He is surprised when he discovers Mowgli is a mancub due to his resentment towards humans. Bagheera calms Hathi down by assuring him that he is bringing Mowgli to the Man Village. Hathi reappears when his marching disturbs Shere Khan's hunting. Bagheera goes to Hathi and asks his help in looking for Mowgli. Hathi at first refuses, but changes his mind when Winifred scolds him and Junior begs him to look for Mowgli. Hathi organizes the herd into a search party which then marches into the deep jungle, knocking over every tree in their path. Hathi doesn't appear again, but it's very likely at some point, Bagheera told them Mowgli was safe in the Man Village and that they could stop looking. The Jungle Book 2 Hathi and his troop appear when Bagheeracalls for "Plan B" to stop Baloo from going to the Man Village. They corner him on a log where he jumps into the water. The other elephants search for Baloo. During this, Hathi walks onto the log and it breaks under his weight. A few moments later, Baloo escapes. Later, Hathi and the other elephants are seen stampeding into a cave with Bagheera saying, "Oh, no, not again!" As the elephants crash, Hathi tells Bagheera that man was in the jungle. After Bagheera finds out what he's looking for, Hathi doesn't appear for the rest of the movie. Jungle Cubs Hathi appeared as a young elephant in the spin-off series, Jungle Cubs. He is shown to be friendly with the other cubs Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Shere Khan and Prince Louie. He usually attempts to keep order but is known to stammer when stressed. Early in the show, he meets his future mate, Winifred, and later develops a crush on her. He also has a habit of mixing up his words throughout the show. In Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild DVD, Hathi, as an adult, was in the field when Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera were traveling to the Man Village. Gallery Colonel Hathi/Gallery Trivia * Hathi is one of three Jungle Book characters to speak with an American accent as a child and an English accent as an adult. The other two are Bagheera and Shere Khan. Category:Characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Military Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Elephants Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Adults